One Year, Two Months, and Fifteen days
by RoryxLoganxLOVE
Summary: it has been 1 year,2 months, and 15 days since Rory has said No to Logans proposal and to Logan. but when they meet again and decide to be just friends how long will it last? only time will tell... and of course there best friends
1. You Again?

"It…um it has been one year, two months, and fifteen days sense I said no. you would think oh, you said no, said no to what? Well I will tell you. One year, two months and 15 days ago I said no, to a proposal. To the man of my dreams. I loved him. But I couldn't marry him. At least not then. I wish I had said yes, but… I didn't. because I was scared, that I would end up like my mom and I would throw away the one dream I ever had to be a journalist….oh my God I'm so sorry I am rambling I know I do that sometimes" I said panicked

"Wow…Miss Gilmore that was some speech, but I have a feeling that you would be great here" the editor of the New Haven Advocate told me

"Wait really? I just went off on a huge ramble on you and-"

"You are great." She cut me off "I have read many of your articles, and you are a fantastic writer and if it makes you feel any better I am kind of crazy too" she said laughing. Her name was Tina Zergerfed and she was in her late 20's to early to mid 30's she was a divorce and had 4 kids from 3 different men.

"Um, wow thank you!" I said shocked she would even read anything from me. I was a big fan of hers when Logan and I lived together I even had Logan get us a prescription.

"You start in two weeks on Monday" she said turning her attention back to her desk

"Again thank you!" I said as I got us to leave but she stopped me

"Rory… you should tell him"

"What?"

"Tell the guy, who proposed to you that you love him, look I know that I am not the role model for love and all that but I do remember being in love. I have only been in love twice the first time I was in love was when I was 20 and um we were engaged in college and he… he uh died in a …car accident with a drunk driver" she said starting to cry

Uh ... I am not good with crying.

"Um, you don't have to tell me, if it's too hard, it's ok." I said trying to calm her

"No, it's ok the next time I was in love way after I had my twins and he told me he wasn't ready for kids yet but maybe in a few years"

"Wow, that's horrible"

"yeah, I know, but anyway I told you this so you understand that true love is hard but let me tell you that the time I was with them was worth it and even if you get hurt its worth it because of all the other time" she said now more calm

"Thank you, you know for the job and …. The advice"

"No, prob"

Oh my god she says prob

I walked out of her office and looked around the newsroom. This is where I will be working from now on.

I left the newsroom and went to a café around the corner. While I was inside I decided to walk around New Haven. I haven't been here Sense College. I walked up and down the familiar streets until I came to one very familiar street. I walked over to a bench and sat there. I looked at. Our apartment building. We lived there for a very long time. Then I imagined what life old be like if I had said yes as I have many other times. I sat there imagining the little blondes running around. I never really wanted kids until I started imagining my life with Logan. We would have 2-4 kids and living in a fancy house and we would be together. I was zoned out in imagining my perfect life when somebody with a very familiar voice spoke to me said my name taking me out of my trance.

"Love?" Finn said looking at me more closely

"Finn" I said looking myself over real quick

"It's been a while" he said sitting down next to me

"Yeah about a year" I said even though I knew exactly why how long it had been

"Yeah, about" he said shifting around looking to see the penthouses

"What are you doing here?" he asked nicely

"Oh, I just … had an interview" I said pointing toward the building to the building

"No, love I mean here" he said motioning his hands to Logan and I's old house.

"Oh, I went on walk after my interview and ended up here" I said looking at the building

"He misses you too" he said looking at me intently

"Who?" I said not really paying attention

"Logan… I know that you guys still love each other. He can tell you how many days its been sense the proposal to the day. If I remember correctly it's been … one year, two months and 16 days?"

"15"I sated quietly

"Oh, so you count the days too" he said smirking

"Shut up"

"So..."

"So what?"

"So how do you want me to set you up? You want to randomly bump into each other or-"

I had to interrupt him

"Finn, you can not set us up" I said seriously

"Love, why not you are both head over heels for each other" he said trying to talk some sense into me

"Logan and I are not going to be set up, I simply will not allow it!"

"I am confused"

"Have you been drinking?" I asked looking into his pupils

"Not that kind of confused! I don't get why you don't want to be set up."

"I know but this time if we are meant to be together it will be spontaneous, it will be oh I don't know I guess I want to be fate" I said seriously

"Fate? Love I don't really get it you are in love with a man he is in love with you and you are being offered to see him again and you are saying no"

"Hey I have an idea! Why don't we go to the bar tonight!" I said changing the subject

"The bar?" he asked

"Yes, and Finn if Logan happened to be at the bar tonight I would consider it fate" I said smiling at him

"Point taken Love" he said smirking

(L POV)

"Finn, I get it you want to go to a bar but tonight is a really bad night I have a super early morning tomorrow" I said as he dragged me to the bar

"Well there is someone that you will want to see" here Finn said while he was intoxicated

"Who?" I said believing him because there is a very slim amount of people who I would want to see right now.

He didn't answer me. He just pushed the doors open and pulled me in. I walked in and headed to the bar following him. When I got there though I saw someone I did not expect to.

"Rory" I said in a monotone

"Hey, Logan" she said sweetie

"Why, don't you seem surprised to see me?" I asked confused

"I um ran into Finn earlier in New Haven, I told him we could go to a bar tonight. I sort of expected that you would tag along." I glared at Finn

"Uh can we talk … along please"

"Yeah, I was hoping we could" she said excited

After I pulled her out of the bar and unto the sidewalk I let go of her hand

"You know, I thought about what I would say to you the next time I saw you for a very long time"

"Have you been thinking about it 1 year, 2 months and 15 days" she sort of laughed

I loved that she was counting the days just like me

"Yeah, something like that" I smiled at her

"Logan-"

"Before you say anything let me say something. I can't be with you"

Her smile faded very quickly, "um excuse me"

"I kept thinking that I wanted to get back together with you, but I um I can't" he put his hands in his pocket "Rory, I love you I really do and I probably always will, but I really don't trust you. And I really can't be around you like that anymore" I said

"Oh, I see, um well than I should really be going"

"Rory, I want you in my life"

"You want to be in my life?"

"Yes, I do, because this past year has been basically shit without you"

"But we will be just friends right?" she said seeming upset

"Are you ok with this arrangement?" I asked her

I would have loved to date her. I wanted to whisk her away in my arms and kiss her till she was week in the knees. But I wanted her to say sorry. She said no. I didn't expect that. Because she could have said yes and want to wait to get married. I wanted to wait, but no, she couldn't have that could she. She has no idea how much pain she had put me through.

"Yeah, I uh guess so" she said shifting and folding her arms over her chest

(R POV)

"Alright if you are sure it's ok" he said

Ok that bastard! He doesn't even get it! I love him and I can't even get him to take me back. Whatever! If he just wants to be friends than that is fine with me!

"It's great I wouldn't have it any other way" I said turning around and going into the bar.

I walked right up to the bar and grabbed my drink and downed it.

"Frank can you please give me a refill?" I asked winking at him

"Sure thing sweetheart" he replied

"Love what are you doing?" Finn asked me walking up

"I am drinking and I am single" I said still not looking at him

"What! You and Logan aren't going dating?"

"Well no we aren't because I am untrustworthy!" I said turning way to fast and bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I said with a hiccup

"It's ok! Hey Rory is that you?" the man said yelling over everyone else

"Robert! How are you doing?" I asked starting to flirt with him

"Very well, it looks like the years have done you well" he said flirting and checking me out

"Thank you Robert. What do you say we get out of here?"

"I would love to"

(L POV)

"I can not believe she is even talking to him"

"What do you expect mate?"

"Yeah, Logan you just told her you didn't want to date you wanted to just be friends! What did you expect?"

"Stop being such an ass Colin!" I said as Rory started walking toward the door

"Bye Logan" she said as she started walking out with Robert

I was too shocked to say anything back. Oh she is good. Well Rory Gilmore let the games begin!

**I know I probably shouldn't write another story right now but I have had this idea in my head all day I just had to write it down tell me what you think! If you like it I can make it a full out story!**


	2. The Hamptons anyone?

I was sitting at my desk, working on a article that wasn't due for another 3 weeks in my pent house. Yes I know pent house. While on the campaign trail I found it was much easier to have money than not. Now, I am still the same girl as I was before but now I am the owner of a black card that says Lorelai Gilmore Hayden. My job turned out to be something great. I was able to go into the paper whenever I wanted, but I basically worked from home. Manly because one time I came home from a long day of work to find a naked Finn, in my house walking around intoxicated. After that I felt it was safer for everyone to work from home. Especially with a very friendly Finn popping in, a lot. But I have found I actually like working from home.

I was busy concentrating when I heard somebody open my door.

"Oh Rory" I heard in a sing songy voice that could only belong to the lovely Stephanie Vanderbilt

Without looking up from my desk I replied

"Oh Steph" in a mock tone of her voice

"Ok two things" she said putting her fingers up in front of me showing me a two with her fingers

"first, why on earth are you working aren't you like 4 weeks ahead of what you need to be?"

I started laughing "Steph, I know its crazy but I like being ahead. It helps my keep organized that way if I want to go home for a few days I can go when I please." I replied "so what's number two?" I said now genuinely curious

"Well," she took a deep breath so she could get in as much as she need very quickly

"You see I am going away to the Hamptons for a few days, and I want you to go with us. And I don't know what excuse you could be using because as you just said you are like five billion weeks ahead of what you need to be. So I really don't know what you can say to get out of this but I will give you a minute to think this over because I am your best friend and I know you don't like making dissections so fast. "she looked up at the clock behind me waited for a few seconds "and go!" she said really fast

I started to laugh again at how well she knew me. It would be nice to get away I have to admit. But there was something going on here. This trip sounded familiar where had I heard someone was going to the Hamptons? Then like a light switch I remembered. No wonder she had that sly smirk on her face.

"Steph aren't the boys going to the Hamptons like in two days?" I said looking her straight in the eyes. I wasn't stupid I knew what she was doing. Colin, Finn, and Steph had been trying to do this for a little over a month now. They had been trying to set me up with Logan again. But Logan only wanted to be friend with me he made that abundantly clear. And I was finally ok with that. Really I have. Yes, it still hurts like hell to see him even talking to other girls and it makes me literally sick thinking about him being with other girls. But other than that I am ok. Besides the other girls he flirts with, he only flirts with them to make me jealous. Luckily I have the same affect on him. The only difference is I haven't actually slept with anyone sense him. But I mean he is Logan I can't really expect him to be celibate. I would flirt with guys in front of him and even sometimes take a guy out of the bar with me but that would only lead to a goodbye outside the bar.

"Well is it a problem if they do come?" she asked with a sly grin on her face.

I couldn't let her win this. I needed to be ok again. I needed to be over Logan. I just wasn't yet.

"No, it's not a problem." I paused "but... well where are we staying?"

The reason I asked is because one weekend Logan had taken me to the Huntzburger. And let's just say we thoroughly used each and every single one of the 15 rooms. Let's just say Logan took advantage of the fact that vodka makes me horny. I really didn't want to be there especially sense I have slept with Logan in many places in all of the rooms there and being there with him would not be easy.

"We are staying at the Huntzburger's house" she said like nothing was wrong with that. Which that's ok because it's not like she knew. Logan and I hadn't told anybody at our weekend in the Hamptons.

"Oh… um does Logan know I am coming?

"Yeah of course he does!" she said exactly

"Oh ok and he… you know what never mind I would love to go. Thank you for inviting me. When are we leaving?" if Logan was ok with me being there, with us being there together at the same time then I was ok with it too.

"Ok let's do this thing!" Steph yelled as we walked out of her house with our bags because the boys had texted us that they were here.

Steph was wearing a cute pink sundress that was short. Colin definitely appreciated that. I was wearing a plain pair of white shorts that came up to half my thigh then stopped, and I was wearing a spaghetti strap green top that accentuated my chest. With a pair of strappy sandals. I know my style had changed a little bit sense the campaign but I have noticed that this last month I started wearing clothes that I guess you could say were sexy. I think it mostly had to do with the fact I have been trying to make Logan jealous. But every once in a while I will notice him giving me a once over. And when I see him do that I feel like I'm home again.

"Wow, Love you look…. Hot" Finn said looking me over and he came over and twirled me to get the full view.

"Why thank you Finn" I said batting my eyelashes "and you look dashing as always" I said leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Ah, love you are making me swoon" he said putting his hand on his forehead.

"Ok you two can we not act like 15 year olds" Logan said as he walked around the car. He had an attitude like I have never seen before. And he had dark sunglasses on with a scowl on his face.

"Logan, I am sorry if we said something to upset you" I said seriously. I always hated it when he was mad at me, but now it's even worse because I know that there is nothing holding him to me anymore. No he can just decide why am I friends with someone who didn't want to marry me. And that scares me more than anything.

"Mate, what is your problem today?" Finn said kind of angrily "I don't know about everyone else but I do not want to ride with you for a long period of time while you have this attitude.

"Well I don't really feel like ridding with most of you right now." He said icily but he was looking at me.

Suddenly I felt very unwelcome.

"I'm, sorry Logan but I was told that you knew I was coming" I said glaring over at Steph. "I think I will just go" with that I walked back into the house even thought everyone but Logan we saying not to.

I walked up into Stephanie's room where I had slept the night before and started to grab some of my things. As I was involved in my packing I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Look Steph I am not in the mood, you told me Logan knew I was coming and was ok with it." I said not even looking up from my bag.

"I did know you were coming" I turned around immediately hearing Logan's voice

"Logan" I said still surprised he was here

"Look I know I acted like an ass back there, but I am not comfortable with you yet, Rory you dumped me" he said looking hurt "but I realize I shouldn't have acted like that earlier. I was in a bad mood this morning and I took it out on you and I am sorry." He said moving closer to me.

I didn't realize he still felt that way. I saw him moving closer to me and I wanted to be closer to him obviously, but I knew if I let him get to close I wouldn't want to stop myself.

"You were an ass earlier. But I get it and I am sorry too. I shouldn't have assumed you were completely healed. "I said moving slightly closer to him to pushing that voice in the back of my head away.

"Well it would be really great if you came" he said walking towards me.

At this point we were only a few inches away from each other and I thought he was about to kiss me so I said "I would love to, thank you for inviting me" but just as I thought he was going to kiss me he leaned and gave me a hug. I slowly put my arms around his neck and leaned into him. I was disappointed at first but then I realized this is probably better. Because I could feel him right next to me our body were molding together again. And I could smell his gorgeous blonde hair.

After a few minutes I kept telling myself to let go. But I just couldn't. Finally he let go and grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. I was reviling in the fact we were holding hands and dreading that very soon, too soon he was going to let go.

Once we left all the awkwardness was gone. Everyone had a great time in the drive over. But it was a little awkward at dinner that night when Steph and Colin were sitting together talking and keeping to themselves and Finn was doing the same thing with his friend Mel. So it left me and Logan to ourselves but we didn't really talk we both just kind of kept to ourselves.

Then by the time we went to bed it I was tired and just said my goodbyes. It was super awkward walking into a house Logan and I slept together in all the rooms and in various places on that property. I went into my room and I felt super awkward knowing I had sex in the bed before with a man I am still in love with it hurt me. I couldn't sleep I just laid in my bed and I stared at the ceiling. Finally I knew I had to do something.

I got up and walked through the dark house. I had to concentrate to remember where I was going. Finally I came to the door I was looking for and slowly opened it. I stepped in and shut the door behind me I walked up to the bed.

"Logan?"

AN:

**Tell me what you think… I love reviews that makes me what to update sooner!**


	3. Like Old Times

_I got up and walked through the dark house. I had to concentrate to remember where I was going. Finally I came to the door I was looking for and slowly opened it. I stepped in and shut the door behind me I walked up to the bed._

_"Logan?"_

"Rory, what are you doing here? Wait scratch that what are you doing in here in my room?" Logan asked groggily

"I… I uh... Look we need to talk!" I said trying to sound serious but it because it was very hard knowing this was the room I gave Logan my first BJ ever. He taught me.

"Rory it's the middle of the night" he said still groggily but I could tell he was starting to wake up sense it was more of a whiny voice.

"So..." I said like it was no big deal

"So? What do you mean so?" he said starting to sit up while I sat on the bed.

"Well were you sleeping?" I asked seriously on my knees in his bed while he was sitting up. With out his shirt on. I am sure he was only wearing his boxers like he usually did.

"Not completely, but I was almost sleeping thank you very much.

"Logan… please just hear me out?" I said now almost begging

"Fine, I am officially up now, what do you want to talk about?" he said with a mix of anger and curiosity.

"Us" I said seriously

His face scrunched up "what about us?" he said like I said a really lame joke

"Everything Logan we need to talk we haven't talked, like really talked sense… that day" I said strong until the end I knew I was in dangerous territory bringing that day up. I knew this already but he reminded me because as soon as I said it he face fell from unhappy to be woken up to pure ice and hatred.

"There isn't an us anymore" he said icily and got off the bed as if being near me was like being exposed to a lethal disease.

I had to scramble or he would push me out forever. "Logan," I said moving closer to him trying to calm him down "This is you and me, there will always be an us" I said very seriously. Trying to get me to understand

I could tell he was getting mad "No! There would have always been an us but _you" _he said with venom "ended any chance of that ever happening"

I could feel all my feelings coming up. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Logan..."

"No! You quite on us! You said No!" he said now getting mad

Now I started to get upset with him. He couldn't blame this all on me.

"You walked away! I told you I loved you and I wanted us to be together but I wasn't ready yet. I just wasn't ready for marriage like you were at that point. But don't you dare blame this all on me! Because Logan you walked away, you said No to me too. You said no just as much as I did!"

"What was I supposed to do? Sit around and be miserable? I asked you to marry me and you said no Rory… I loved you so much but you couldn't love me as much as I loved you!" he said now starting to calm down.

"Logan, I loved you so much... I don't think you understand how much it killed me when you walked away from me!

"Yeah, well this past year hasn't been a picnic for me either!"He said honestly

"Logan… I love you so much, I want us again, I… I want to be with you! I love you, don't you see that?" I said become more venerable than I ever have been before

This was so not me. I don't go crawling back to guys but … Logan, he was worth fighting for. It was excruciating waiting for Logan to answer me.

"I want that too" he said after a while

"Really?" I said with my tears now freely falling as I felt his arms come around me

He pulled back after a few minutes and I looked up at him. He put his arms at his sides in his pockets

"But I want marriage, I want to marry you, and I don't think I can just date you anymore" and that's when I felt like my stomach was in my throat. I felt like I couldn't breathe "I can't believe I am the one asking for commitment here but I am"

"I am not ready for marriage Logan," I said watching the disappointment in his face "but if marrying you is what you want and the only way we can be together I will marry you! I will!" I said trying to convince him as I saw sadness spread across his face.

"Wow… that's what every guy wants to hear" he said as he started to walk out onto his balcony. With me close behind him "I don't want to marry you but I will" he was not even mad anymore now he was disappointed. Anger I could take but I couldn't take it when he was disappointed in me. He was the one person I loved most in this world and I couldn't take him being disappointed in me. With this knowledge I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"No, Logan …. I love you! I just want to be with you whatever that takes and if that means marriage I will do it for you because I love you! I love you!"I needed him to understand this in my crying rant.

"I love you too! But Rory you can't do this to please me! I want someone who wants to marry me as much I want to marry them." He said with finality in his voice.

He didn't say 'I want you to want to marry me as much as I want to marry you' no he said 'someone'; like he has made the decision up that he doesn't want to marry me. I had to get out of here.

"Fine …uh I guess I will just leave then" I sad through my tears. I could see the struggle in his eyes. he wanted to comfort me, but he knew he shouldn't. If I was thinking rationally I really should be taking ny of this stuff personally because he was still upset about the proposal. So he was taking it out on me.

"You don't have to leave" he said as if it was the only form of comfort he could give me.

"Logan, I don't think I can spend another week with you" I said not meaning it to be mean but because of him turning me down and he understood that.

"I don't want you to go, but I kind of feel like telling you that this is how I have felt sense you came back" and that's when I got it. This is how he has felt for over a month. I couldn't imagine! I mean this was bad enough for the past ten minutes. Yes, I felt horrible all the time too but this felling I felt now was completely different. I felt so vulnerable and then I was stomped on. I felt like I just gave him my heart and he took it and sawed it into a million pieces but didn't even give me one single one back. Because even after all thins he still held my heart and as hard as it was for him to have it I didn't want him to give it back. I did want to be whit other guys. But most of all I felt as if I wasn't good enough for him. And I knew this is what he has been feeling for a very long time now.

I needed to reassure him. He had to know this stuff I was feeling wasn't true!

"Are we just going to stare at each other all night?" he asked trying to lighten the mood. It was then I had realized that I had zoned out that whole time. And I had zoned out staring at him.

"You were enough for me, I promise it wasn't you I it really was me! I promise, I know it is really stupid to say that but It really was me not you!" I ranted but I don't think he was understanding what I was saying or why I was saying it.

I couldn't let him think all those awful things. So I did the only thing I could think of. I walked right over to him putt my arms around his neck and before he could protest I kissed him.

At first he didn't respond and he only stiffened so I pulled back. But I just smiled at the confused look on his face and leaned in to kiss him again this time he returned the kiss with so much force I thought I was going to fall over. But he caught me like he always did. Oh I have missed him. His arms quickly found my waist and tightened. He pulled up a little and I knew he was silently telling me to jump up, which I did. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I felt my back hit the stone cold wall of the old house. I felt like I was burning up, but not for long as I felt my shirt being pulled off me. And thrown over the balcony railing. I made a small moan of protest, but he ignored me. He just continued to kiss don my neck. I started to unbutton his shirt as I felt his hands go up my very short, cotton, pajama shorts. I felt my pants begin slide down my legs and I had to unwrap my legs from him briefly as he slide my shorts and thong off. But at this point I wanted to be in a room, and in a bed. I think he got that idea as well as I felt my back leave the stone cold wall.

I couldn't get enough of him. We had been glued together for a total of five minutes and he was turning us around back into his room. Shutting the door behind us.

I started to turn over in my still mostly unconsciousness. But I felt something on my waist. It was an arm, but it wasn't my arm. It was Logan's. I quickly moved out of the way. I felt him shuffle in his sleep and slowly open his eyes. The look on his face was about as shocked as mine was.

What did I do?

**AN:**

**So what did you think?**


	4. I'll wait for you

**Ok I am in the process of finding a beta! If any of you can give me a recommendation I would greatly appreciate it or if you are a beta please let me know! Ok enjoy!**

_I started to turn over in my still mostly unconsciousness. But I felt something on my waist. It was an arm, but it wasn't my arm. It was Logan's. I quickly moved out of the way. I felt him shuffle in his sleep and slowly open his eyes. The look on his face was about as shocked as mine was._

_What did I do?_

Oh boy. I just slept with Logan. This can't be good. Ok scratch that it was very good, I mean its Logan hello! But anyway it's not good for us right now.

"Logan…" my voice came out shaky.

"What did we do last night?" Logan asked

I guess he was much more drunk than I thought.

"Um…we you know…. Slept together"

He had an amused look on his face.

"Rory, I'm not stupid, I wasn't that drunk last night, and I know we slept together." He said as he got up from the bed and started putting his clothes on.

I guess he wasn't as drunk. "Oh" I said confused

"Yeah" he replied as he grabbed my shorts from outside and then he threw them at me.

"Um… I know you are much more used to this than I am but shouldn't we talk about this?" I asked

But as soon as I said it I saw him physically flinch at my words

"Logan… I didn't mean it like that" I said fast, trying save us from another fight, but this was on battle I don't think I was winning. At all.

"Yes, you did" he said now not looking at me

"Ok, but-" I tried again but he only interrupted me.

"Rory just stop! Ok I get it I have a past but I can't believe you would just throw it in my face like that!" I could tell he was very upset with me

"Why are you so mad?" I thought now sitting up. But I kept my arms up to hold the blanket up over my chest.

"Because you know I have changed!"

"Yes, I do know you have changed, and that makes me that much more in love with you!"

"Do Not Say That!" he said in a voice that made me shake "do not say you are in love with me"

I felt like I had just been hit by a bus. At this point I didn't care about the sheet. I stood up from the bed and slipped on my shorts. I was about to ask where my shirt was when I remembered that Logan had thrown it over the railing and into the backyard. Crap! I would have to go down there and get it before anybody had noticed. So without even asking I went over and opened Logan's drawer and grabbed a shirt.

"Why, I am?" I said defiantly

"You obviously aren't" he replied

"And why would that be Logan?" I asked now getting upset as well

"You didn't say yes! If you were in love with me you would have!" he said pointing at me and still very upset.

I couldn't believe this is how he felt. I then realized the best thing I could do for him would be set him straight and then give him the time to heal and trust me again.

I waited until he started to calm down. Then I walked up to him until we were very close. He just had to reach out to me and then we would be touching.

"Logan, baby" I said as I placed a hand on his face "I do love you" I said with as much emotion I could muster. "So, so, so much."

"I don't believe you" he said still being stubborn. And I understood that. Logan didn't have much love growing up, so when he opened his heart to me that was a huge risk for him. And then when we broke up, that hurt us both but I had my mom to go back to, to help me heal. And I had lots of love growing up, so even though it was hard for me, for Logan it was so much worse because he really didn't have anyone to go to except his friends who grew up the same way he had.

I smiled up at him

"I know that baby, and that's ok, I'll wait for you to be ready for me. Because Logan if it takes a long time it will be ok, I will still be there for you always. " I finished. I cautiously leaned up and gave him a quick and simple kiss on the lips "this time I am not walking away, I promise" I said with a smile and I earned a smile from him as well. Then with that I walked out of the room to let him think.

I walked down stairs as quick as I could and ran out the back door. As soon as I was outside I search the yard with my eyes until I found my shirt then I grabbed it quick and ran back in the house and up to my room.

(Well I didn't really run I just walked fast. Gilmore girls don't run. Even if I was a Gilmore- Hayden. Just because my father was a runner in high school does not mean I should follow in those crazy footsteps!)

I walked into my bathroom and slipped off my shorts and Logan's shirt and stepped into the shower.

When I had finished I went downstairs with Logan's shirt to return it to him and grab breakfast because I had certainly worked up an appetite. I wondered around downstairs until I spotted one of the maids.

"Um miss Gilmore?" she questioned

She was a short, blonde woman, who looked like she was in her mid 50's.

"Yeah?"

"Everyone is waiting for you outside by the pool."

"Oh ok well let me just grab something to eat-"

"Oh breakfast is out there miss" she smiled at me

"Oh, thank you!" I replied as I walked toward the backyard

"Rory!" Steph said as I came into view. She was lying down on a poolside chair tanning next to Finn. And they were both laying there with sunglasses that were over $500.

Colin was in the pool with Logan and they were both on floating chairs.

"Hey" sorry I'm late I woke up late." I said as my cover

"Oh its fine, we were just out tanning"

I smiled at her

"I see that"

I walked over to the table and grabbed a plate and filled it with food and then walked back and over to Steph. I sat down on the other side of her. I started eating while we were all engrossed in conversation.

"You know Finn I am actually surprised you are out so early in the morning," I smiled "I mean it is before 3 pm" I laughed as did everyone else.

"Well this morning I have something to look forward too" he replied simply

"Like what?" Colin laughed

"None of your business that's what!" Finn retorted at him

"Finn, you won't even tell me?" I asked using the bambi eyes at him

"Aw no! Not the bambi eyes! Logan make her stop!" he said

Logan smiled but avoided my gaze

"Finn, the bambi eyes don't work on Logan anymore." I stated simply picking a pretend piece of lint off my shorts.

"What! of course they do!" Finn replied looking at Logan as to help him

"No it's true they last few months we were dating she turned to other forms of getting me to do things"

I turned red as Colin started laughing as did Steph.

"Like what?" Finn asked using this time to be stupid

"Finn!" Colin said seriously "she had sex with him, duh or gave him BJ"s"

At this point I was redder then I had ever thought possible

"Oh that's just gross" Finn said looking disgusted.

After a little while I finally got him to spill.

"Fine! I invited one of my best friends over today"

"We are your best friends" Logan said

"A female best friend"

"What am I?" Steph said

"Um, I have never like you more than a friend!" he replied wanted to get off the subject

"What's that?" Finn asked pointing to something dark at the bottom of the pool, all the while changing the subject.

"I don't know" Steph said trying to get a better look at it "Colin go get it"

"Why me?" he whined

"Because if you do, I will use one of Rory's methods of getting you to do something" she smiled

I then realized I was wrong I could get redder than I had been before

Colin immediately jumped in and dove to the bottom to retrieve whatever it was. When he came up he held the cloth in his hand. It was dark blue and looked familiar. Suddenly I realized what it was.

I think Logan did at the same time. "Give me that!"Logan said grabbing it from Colin

"What is it?" Finn asked

Colin started laughing "it was a thong!" Colin was now in hysterics

"Logan!" I seethed through my teeth

"Oh my Gosh!" Steph said "you too slept together last night"

Scratch that I have been wrong twice, now I was redder than I ever thought I could be.

"Yes" I replied timidly

"In the pool!" Finn gave another disgusted look. "EW"

"No not in the pool! In his room but it started out on the balcony" I said now utterly embarrassed

"Wow, you animal Logan!"Steph said "that would take a lot of man power to get that thing in the pool from your room window!" she laughed. I felt very uncomfortable

"So you guys are back together?"Colin asked

"No" Logan said quickly. I felt a slight pang in my heart.

"Oh' Steph said "so you guys are just sleeping together?" she asked

"No" I replied this time

"Oh" Finn said

"Yeah" Logan and I said at the same time.

"Well this is interesting" Steph said

"You ready?" Steph asked as she slipped into my room.

"Yeah" I had just finished straightening my hair. And I was wearing a short, clingy black dress with diamonds down the back. And it was strapless. We were all going to a bar tonight.

"You look hot!" Steph said as she came into the room.

"Thank you, so do you" her dress was similar to mine except it was blue and sparkly all over and no diamonds down the back.

"Listen Rory, I have a feeling that your and Logan's relationship is not your idea right?" she said

"Yeah" well you need to make him jealous!"

"Um excuse me?"

"You need to make him jealous, and then he will come to his senses"

"Steph I don't think-"

"Listen I have goon through this so many times with Colin, and now I am finally with him, let me give you some advice for these idiots, they like what they can't have"

She did have a point I mean Logan asked me to be his girlfriend after I told him we were over.

"I don't know"

"Trust me"

"Ok" I said letting a breathe out

"So what are you going to do tonight?" she asked with a smile

"Im going to make Logan jealous"

I hope this doesn't backfire.

**AN:**

**Ok so I am going to do the same thing with this story as I am with my others. The first person to review will get a sneak peek of the next chapter. But I need you to be a member to do this. **


	5. Tonight wont be such a good night

"So you excited love?" Finn asked me from the front seat.

I wanted to scream NO! But I knew I couldn't. I knew what I had to do tonight and I didn't like it. If I wanted to make Logan jealous tonight would be the only night I could do it.

"Yeah, I am" I replied hoping nobody would notice my lie. Especially Logan because could always read me like a book.

I was sitting in the back of the SUV, with Logan on my right and Steph on my left. I felt Logan's gaze on me. I felt Logan starring at my legs, but I was confused why.

But when I looked up I noticed it wasn't my legs but my hands now I was really confused.

My whole body was already on fire because I was so close to him. But I had made sure I wasn't touching him. Finally I got what was going on.

His hand was twitching toward me. He was trying to hold my hand. I knew what he was doing it was always really hard for me to be around him and not be touching him.

So I quickly placed my hand in his. I felt him physically relax after I did it, and to tell you the truth I relaxed too.

I could help but miss the small smile on his face. But to tell you the truth I had a small smile too.

But just as I had gotten used to holding his hand again, Finn announced that we had arrived at the club.

After we bypassed the line and walked in the boys immediately went off the bar to get drinks.

"Rory, look at that guy over there he is cute right?" Steph asked with curiosity.

She was looking at a guy who had brown hair and he was tall.

"Steph I have had a bad experience with brunettes…. Although I guess I don't have the best track record with blondes either." I finished

"Ok fine, red head it is" she said with a smile

"No, I like blondes" I said spotting Logan in the crowd.

"Yeah, I know so let's find you a blonde" she said excited

"Yeah" I said with far less enthusiasm

"Come on get excited" she said

"I don't know if this is such a good idea… I mean what if Logan doesn't get jealous?" I asked with my insecurities coming out.

"Are you crazy?" her face saying I was "sweetie, he will be more than jealous, he will go crazy and might even punch this guy" she said with a laugh

"That's what I'm scared of" I mumbled under my breath

"Well let's get a drink in you first" Steph said as she started to pull me toward the bar when I saw a tall blonde that made me stop dead in my tracks. Steph stopped too, to see who I was looking at.

"Oh good choice" she mused "he's hot and he will totally make Logan jealous" she said excitedly. She quickly pushed me a little towards him and then continued her walk to the bar.

I slowly walked towards him.

"Tristan?" I asked as I got up to him

"Mary!" he exclaimed as he stood up to hug me. he was sitting in a booth by himself but he had papers spread across the whole table.

"How have you been?" I asked as he motioned for me to sit down

"Good, really good" he said smiling while putting all his papers away

"Keeping busy I see" I laughed as he continued to put all his papers away

"Oh yes, the life of a US Commodore" he said with a laugh

"Wow, that's huge!"

"Yeah, well it turns out that I am pretty good at this whole military thing"

"You don't say"

(S POV)

After I grabbed Rory's and my drink, I walked over to the boys. I slid onto Colin's lap

"Hey babe" I said leaning down to kiss him

"Wait where is Rory?" Logan asked, just like I knew he would

"I don't know I grabbed her drink than went to give it to her but I lost her"

"Well that's not like Rory to just leave… I am going to go look for her" ah my plan was working perfectly.

"Take her drink will you" I said absentmindedly as Colin started to kiss my neck.

(L POV)

I got up and grabbed Rory's drink, then started to scope out the area. I couldn't see her. It really isn't like Rory to just leave without telling anybody. This is making me nervous, what if some guys took her somewhere and… ah I can't even say it. I mean she is small and it wouldn't be hard for some guy to do something like that. And not to mention that dress she was wearing tonight, I almost just took her in the car in front of everyone. I continued to walk around the club until finally I found her talking to some guy in the back.

It felt like I knife was being stabbed in my heart all over again. I finally got close enough were she could see me.

"Oh Logan!" she said as she stood out of the seat and came over to me "there is someone I want you to meet"

Before could say no I was face to face with the one person I was hoping I would never see again.

"Tristan" I said before she could finish

"You know each other?"

"We are cousins" he piped in

"Like first cousins?"

"Yeah, my mom and his dad are siblings" he said

I had never liked Tristan. Like ever. I never liked him when we were kids, as teenagers and now that we are adults and he is being all flirty with my ace I really don't like him.

(R POV)

"You two know each other?" Logan asked confused

"We went to school together and we were practically dating" Tristan piped in

"You two were dating?" Logan asked upset looking directly at me

"No, Logan we weren't almost dating we were just friends" I said knowing he was getting upset

"Well only if you call kissing and making that douche Dean jealous just friends than yeah"

"Huh that sounds very familiar" Logan said looking at me upset

"No, Logan it was not the same" I said trying to get him to understand

"Really it sounds like it is" he said still looking at me

"No its not" I said more defiantly

"Whatever, why don't you two catch up, I'm going to get a drink" he said moving out of the booth

"Logan-" I tried to get him to stop but he just ignored me and continued to walk away

"Tristan! What the hell was that?" I said upset

"What?" he said with a smirk

"Why are you trying to upset him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

I let out a sarcastic chuckle "Good bye Tristan"

I scooted out of the booth but let me tell you it was not easy with that short black dress on.

I searched for Logan but I couldn't find him. Finally I spotted Finn.

"Finn! Where is Logan?" I asked

"Oh, love I think he was heading outside a few minutes ago." He said

I quickly thanked him and pushed my way through the crowd to get to the door.

When I finally made it outside I saw him leaning up against the wall of the club with a beer in his hands.

"Logan, why are you so upset" I asked as I was walking over to him

"Why him?" he simply replied not even looking at me

"What do mean?"

"I mean why him? He a complete douche an I don't know what you would see in him"

"I never dated him!" I said again

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Ok now was the hard thing. Do I tell the truth or not. I guess I just shouldn't lie now.

"This past summer" I said with my head down

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes" I said quietly.

It was true, I was lonely and sad and he was there for me. I really regretted it after but that night had been a terrible, terrible night. I had been upset over Logan and I was tired of all the gossip going around on the bus about me and Logan and then I saw him at a bar and he was nice to me, and he had just broken up with his girlfriend. And then one thing led to another and it just happened.

"Yeah that's what I thought" he said bitterly. At this point at I had started to cry. Not because I was sad but more because I knew I had let Logan down. And I could tell he was upset with me.

"Logan…" I started but I couldn't finish I was still crying

"Just stop!" he yelled "don't talk to me, and don't expect me to be there for you anymore! He yelled walking away.

I sat there and sobbed for what seemed like forever. But I knew it was more like a half an hour. I finally composed myself and walked back inside.

One we all got home I went straight up to my room and changed so I could go and find Logan.

But after I changed Finn ran into me,

"Hey, is Logan in his room?" I asked him passing by him

"No, Love I came to tell you" he said with a sad face

"Tell me what?" I asked

"Logan is gone"


	6. But tonight will

_One we all got home I went straight up to my room and changed so I could go and find Logan._

_But after I changed Finn ran into me,_

"_Hey, is Logan in his room?" I asked him passing by him_

"_No, Love I came to tell you" he said with a sad face_

"_Tell me what?" I asked_

"_Logan is gone"_

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"I mean he just called me and told me he went home."

"I'm confused" I said looking at him "why would he leave?" I asked starting to get upset

"He said … well he just didn't like what happened in the bar"

"So he left because of me" I said realizing what was happening

What a little girl! I can't believe him! He gets mad at me and doesn't even talk to me! He just gets up and leaves. I can't believe him.

"Yeah" Finn said

"That bastard"

"Love…"

"No! Don't defend him… I know he is your best friend… but he didn't even try and talk to me he just leaves!"

"Look I don't condone what he did, he should have talked to you" he said nodding hi9s head "but you left him too… over a year ago"

"Go to hell" I said as I pushed past him

I walked as fast as I could and went to my room to gather all of my stuff up. once I was sure I had everything on the bed I called a cab.

It took the cab 25 minutes to get to the house.

"where to ma'am?" the cab driver asked as I got in.

"The airport please"

"Right away" he said as he turned around and put the cab in drive.

The drive to the airport took what seemed like forever. We were only five minutes away when my phone rang. Without looking to see who it was I opened up the phone and said hello.

"Excuse me, do you know a Logan Huntzburger" a male asked

"Ah... Yes …who is this?"

"Ma'am this is the police station, you see Mr. Huntzburger has been in a car accident, you were his number one I.C.E. contact. I was told to notify you immediately."

"Oh my god. Is he ok?" my heart started pounding in my chest

This was the same awful feeling in my chest that I had when he made that stupid, stupid jump in Costa Rica.

"Well we don't know yet, but you can go to the hospital"

"Which one is he at?" I asked frantically

"St. Mary's"

"Ok thank you so much" I said before I hung up the phone.

I looked up at the cab driver "um excuse me.. is there anyway you can take me to St. Mary's?" I asked

"Sure thing"

It took about 25 more minutes before we were able to get out of the airport, and then another half an hour to get to the hospital.

I ran in the doors, pushing past people. Once I had finally reached the front desk I was out of breathe.

"Um.. I need to see Logan… Logan Huntzburger… please" I breathed out

This was the second time he had done this to me. How could he be hurt again? I couldn't deal with this again.

"Are you a family member?"

Crap this is happening again.

"Yes" I lied through my teeth

"How?" she asked

"I'm his fiancé" I said defiantly

"Ok well he is in room 419" she said looking at her computer

"Thank you" I said as I ran over to the elevators. I felt like forever waiting for it to get to me, but it had really only been a minute

When I finally got up to his room, I was almost hyperventilating thinking about what I was about to see. I had to prepare myself.

I slowly opened the door to see a very much a awake Logan. He had a gash on his arm and a Brocken wrist on the arm and it looked like a small scratch on his face and had some cuts scrapes and bruises covering the rest of his body but besides that he seemed fine.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly

"I… the police called me, they said I needed to get here right away"

"Why would they call you?" he asked again very harsh

"I am still your number one I.C.E. contact" I said upset that he was mad at me

"Well I'll have to change that" he said looking away as to tell me to leave

This just made me mad

"Um excuse me! I just rushed over here because I thought you were dying! And you have the nerve to treat me the way you are! Ugh… you are such a asshole!" I yelled at him

"Yeah, I'm the asshole that has slept around this summer"

I couldn't believe he said that!

"You're going to call me a slut for sleeping with someone this summer? Really?" I scoffed and I was pacing by now. "Logan I n my lifetime I have slept with three people! Three! Your really one to talk when you can't even tell me off the top of your head how many people you have slept with!" I yelled

"Why are you even here?" he asked disgusted

"Because I love you so much that I came running to you when I heard you were hurt. " I said as I walked closer to the bed

He said nothing

"Logan, I love you, even though you infuriate me, I love you so much,"

He still said nothing to me

"I lied to the lady at the desk"

"What?"

"I told them I was your fiancé" his head snapped up

"You told them I you were my fiancé?" he said in shock

"Yeah," I said now sitting on the bed with him

"Wow" he breathed

"Yeah"

"Why" he asked

I started to rub his gash lightly

"I love you"

He sighed heavily

"I love you too"

My head snapped up towards his.

"Really?" I asked, I could hear a sob come up as I said iit

"Yeah really" he turned so he was facing me

"I love you so much" I said as I could feel the tears falling down my face

He leaned down and kissed me.

I loved Logan's kisses, it was one of the things I missed most, but I also loved the feeling of being pinned under Logan which I was having the great pleasure of right now.

"So does this mean that we are back together?" I asked in between his kisses

"Uh heck yeah" he laughed

I giggled too as I could feel him kissing lower and lower on my neck

"By the way now that I am injured…again, I think I deserve to have my sexy naughty nurse pay me a visit."

"Only if you're a good boy" I said as he nipped at my neck "and besides I heard she has to go visit finn this week anyway" I said with a smirk as he stopped kissing my neck and looked up.

"Not funny" he almost growled

I loved it when he was like this

"I guess ill make time for you"

"You better" he said before his lips came crushing down on mine.


End file.
